Castigo Divino
by Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot. Milo erra pela novamente com Liana, um erro que pode se arrepender amargamente no final. Quando a justiça dos homens falha, o que farão os Deuses? Presente de níver pra Lys! TERMINADA


**Capítulo Único**

**Don't wanna lose you**

- Eu não quero mais te ver! – a moça gritava histérica

- Liana, me deixa explicar...

- Milo... SOME!

_Sometimes it's hard to make things clear  
Or know when to face the truth  
And I know that the moment is here  
__I'll open my heart and show you inside  
My love has no pride_

_I feel with you I've got nothing to hide_

_**(Às vezes é difícil tornar as coisas claras  
E saber quando enfrentar a verdade  
E eu sei, que o momento é este  
Eu abrirei o meu coração e mostrarei o meu interior  
Meu amor não tem orgulho  
Com você eu sinto que não tenho nada a esconder)**_

Liana correu para seu quarto e se atirou na cama ignorando as batidas na porta

- Lia, abre – disse Mu.

- Mestre... Me deixa sozinha, por favor... – ela suplicou com a voz embargada, e as batidas pararam.

Nunca poderia perdoá-lo. Depois de tanto tempo juntos, ainda custava acreditar que Milo caía nos truques de Melissa. Havia perdoado das outras vezes, mas agora não. Era a última vez que o cavaleiro a feria.

_So open your eyes and see who I am  
And not who you want for me to be  
I am only myself, myself_

_**(Então abra seus olhos e veja quem sou eu  
E não quem você gostaria que eu fosse  
Eu sou apenas eu mesma, eu mesma)**_

Milo invadiu a biblioteca da casa mais fria do Santuário, onde encontrou seu melhor amigo lendo um livro que já vira ler mais de sete vezes.

- Milo, se invadir a minha biblioteca desse jeito de novo, eu juro que te encerro num esquife de gelo.

- Detalhes, detalhes. Preciso da sua ajuda. – disse o grego sentando-se na frente do amigo.

- Pra variar né? – disse Camus fechando o livro depois de marcar a página – O que aconteceu dessa vez?

_I don't wanna lose you now  
We're gonna get through somehow  
I don't wanna lose you now or ever_

_**(Eu não quero perder você agora  
Nós vamos superar isto de alguma maneira  
Eu não quero perder você agora ou sempre)**_

- Então Camus. Não vai dizer nada? – exigiu o grego após o término da narrativa.

- Quer que eu fale o quê? – o francês perguntou incrédulo - Faz cinco anos que você namora a Liana, faz cinco anos que a Melissa dá em cima de você, faz cinco anos que você cai no jogo dela e ela te arrasta pra cama, faz cinco anos que a Liana descobre e te perdoa, e faz cinco anos que eu te ajudo a voltar com ela jurando que não vai mais acontecer. Me desculpa amigo, mas se tem uma coisa que eu não suporto é ser mentiroso. Eu realmente achava que você ia mudar, mas depois desses cinco anos eu me recuso te ajudar a continuar traindo a Liana.

- Eu a amo Camus! Só Zeus sabe o quanto eu a amo!

- Quem ama não trai. Não vou te ajudar Milo, resolva seus problemas sozinho desta vez.

Dito isso, Camus voltou a ler, ignorando completamente o amigo.

_Baby I've finally found  
Courage to stand my ground  
But if you want me  
I'll be around, forever_

_**(Baby, eu finalmente encontrei  
Coragem para erguer minhas estruturas  
Mas se você me quer  
Eu estarei ao seu redor, para sempre)**_

Depois de algumas horas, a bailarina finalmente saiu de seu quarto e a passos suaves, foi saindo as casa de Áries.

- Lia, aonde você vai? – Kiki perguntou surgindo na frente dela.

- Eu vou para a Praia do Cabo... Preciso respirar ar fresco – ela respondeu com a voz excessivamente suave, fazendo o pequeno lemuriano estranhar.

- Vou com você...

- Não, eu quero ir sozinha. Por favor Kiki...

- Mas Lia...

- Eu preciso de um tempo sozinha... E quero fazer uma coisa. Não se preocupe.

Mesmo que ressabiado, Kiki permitiu que ela fosse sozinha... Só não sabia o quanto se arrependeria mais tarde.

_We all make mistakes, we all lose our way  
But we stood the test of time and I hope  
That's the way it will stay_

_**(Todos nós cometemos erros, todos nós nos desviamos de nossos caminhos  
Mas nós resistimos às provas do tempo e eu tenho esperanças  
De que o caminho está à espera).**_

Na sala da casa de Escorpião, Milo estava estirado no tapete da sala. Os logos cabelos tingidos de azul estavam espalhados pela peça persa, os braços abertos, as pernas separadas e a face pensativa, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada.

Pensava no que poderia fazer para reconquistar Liana... Mesmo que no fundo soubesse que dessa vez não teria mais volta.

De repente, Milo sentiu uma pontada no peito, seguida por uma angústia enorme... Quase insuportável.

Levantou-se em um pulo com a mão no peito.

- Liana...

_It's all up to you, to tell me to go  
'Cause it won't be me to walk away  
When you're all that I know_

_**(Tudo depende de você ao mandar-me ir embora  
Porque não serei eu quem vai embora  
Quando você é tudo aquilo que eu sei)**_

A corrida até Áries foi desenfreada, até mesmo para um cavaleiro de ouro como ele. A primeira casa parecia nunca chegar, o desespero foi se apossando dele, o tempo não passava, a distância era longa demais...

Suspirou aliviado quando finalmente chegou.

- Liana! Liana! – chamou – Liana, cadê você.

- Ela não está aqui – Kiki apareceu na frente dele – E ela não quer te ver, vai embora.

- Kiki, por favor, é urgente. Preciso falar com ela, onde ela foi?

- Vocês não tem nada o que falar. Não espere que eu te diga onde ela foi – disse o ruivinho virando a cabeça e desaparecendo em seguida.

_And I know that  
I don't wanna lose you now  
We're gonna get through somehow  
I don't wanna lose you now or ever and ever_

_**(E eu sei que**_

_**Eu não quero perder você agora**_

_**Nós vamos superar isto de alguma maneira  
Eu não quero perder você agora ou sempre)**_

Liana aproximou-se da beirada da rocha mais alta da praia. O vento afagou sua face e afastou seus cabelos. Ela sorriu.

Uma aura dourada a envolveu, mostrando-lhe uma infinidade de estrelas, planetas e galáxias.

Seu cosmo mostrou-lhe sua constelação protetora pela última vez, e o carneirinho pareceu sorrir-lhe. A hora era aquela.

_Baby I've finally found  
The courage to stand my ground  
But if you want me  
I'll be around, forever, forever, yeah , yeah_

_**(Baby, eu finalmente encontrei  
a coragem para erguer minhas estruturas  
Mas se você me quer  
Eu estarei ao seu redor, para sempre, para sempre, yeah, yeah)**_

Ao sentir, mesmo que fracamente, o cosmo da ariana, Milo logo localizou de onde vinha e voltou a correr. Desta vez deu tudo de si, por algum motivo, estava desesperado e sentia que estava prestes a perder algo de valor inestimável.

Tão logo chegou á Praia do Cabo, avistou Liana em cima da rocha, cercada por milhares de pontinhos luminosos e grandes nebulosas. Não pensou duas vezes e correu para lá.

Liana pareceu não ter notado a aproximação do cavaleiro e continuava com uma expressão etérea sorrindo para o carneirinho à sua frente. Assim que ele sumiu juntamente com todas as estrelas e galáxias, ela deu um passo à frente e então, só então sentiu alguém segurar seu pulso.

_Don't wanna lose you , lose you now  
We're gonna get through somehow  
Don't wanna lose you now  
Don't wanna lose you_

_**(Não quero perder você, perder você agora**_

_**Nós vamos superar isto de alguma maneira  
Eu não quero perder você agora**_

_**Não quero perder você)**_

Virou a cabeça e viu o cavaleiro fitando-a com os olhos marejados.

- Por favor – Ele pediu – _**Eu não quero te perder**_.

- Já perdeu – ela respondeu simplesmente.

Soltou seu pulso da mão quente de Milo e atirou-se do rochedo.

O grito do escorpiano certamente partiria o coração de quem ouvisse... E os mais sensíveis e desinformados até sentiriam pena dele... Mas os deuses são testemunha de que tudo tem seu preço. Milo jurou amor a uma pessoa e não cumpriu a promessa, traindo-a várias vezes.

Ele finalmente teve seu castigo. Essa é uma prova de que a justiça dos homens pode até falhar, mas não a dos Deuses.

_Don't wanna lose you now_

_**(Não quero perder você agora)**_

**------ Fim ------**

**N/A:** Primeiramente... FELIZ NÍVER LYS!!! Muitos aninhos de vida e que você seja cada dia mais feliz!

_Bom, promessa é dívida. Lys querida aí está o seu presente de níver, espero que tenha gostado... E sorry se você preferia outro gênero, eu só tenho conseguido escrever drama ultimamente._

_A Liana e a Melissa são personagens criadas pela Lys, todos os créditos são dela. A música é "Don't wanna lose you" da Gloria Estefan. E essa fic não tem nenhuma ligação com a fic original dos personagens._

_Beijos!_


End file.
